wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heroic Asemu
The Heroic Asemu is the Eighty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 7, 2016. Synopsis Twenty five years have passed, and history is passed on to a new generation. The war between the Dens Federation and the Vagan, who were once known as the UE, rages on. Federation Military Commander Flit Asuno gives his son Asemu the AGE Device on his 17th birthday. Just then, Asemu's home colony, Tordia, is attacked by the Vagan, who seek the Gundam. Asemu launches in the hidden Gundam AGE-1 to protect the colony. Plot The Episode begins at Izumogakure. In the twenty-five years that have passed, Flit would marry his childhood friend, Emily Amonde, and would later have two children, Asemu Asuno and Yunoa Asuno. Also, Flit had risen to be the commander of the Dens Federation's headquarters, Big Ring. Flit had gained the title of Vice Admiral, and contributed greatly to the military. One achievement was the creation of the mass-produced version of the Gundam Age-1 Normal, the Adele. however, Paul Gekko Junior's hatred and the Golden Moon Plan has not disappeared, and that is the one subject that Flit will never let away. Several days after the battle, Zeheart was informed by a Vagan operative that the origination point of the Gundam had been backtracked to the Asuno estate. However, due to the estate's security it was impossible to determine where exactly the Gundam was hidden. Zeheart volunteered to acquire that information by joining the mobile suit research club and befriending Asemu. Despite enjoying his time with the club, Zeheart used what opportunities he could to study the estate, allowing him to conclude that the Gundam could only be hidden in the barn. Zeheart coordinated the attack to occur the day of the Izumo Smash tournament, knowing that Asemu and his family would be away from the mansion. However, his plan was thwarted by Asemu's timely return, who used the Gundam to destroy the attacking Vagan MS. At this time, the Vagan prepare to attack Dens Federation's new base, Ka Boa Bu, and the Diva helps defend it. When the Woolf team launched, Asemu destoyed 2 Vagan mobile suits immediately, and then engaged in a fight against the X-Rounder Corps or rather the Magicians 8, although with Flit in command they were able to contain and push back the Magicians 8. Due to these events Zeheart decided to go out in his Zeydra, and Desil in his new Khronos, Asemu and Woolf were unable to defeat Zeheart and Desil so as a result of this Flit enters the battlefield with his Gundam AGE - 1 Flat. Grodek Ainoa was killed Arabel Zoi who was slain by Gunvolt. In Grodek's last act, he deleted all the evidence from his data pad (possibly to avoid others from following his investigation), believing it would be for the best and died from excessive blood loss. Flit and his entourage would later find Grodek's lifeless body and held him in his arms, mourning his death. Upon learning of Zeheart’s real identity and his declaration of being Asemu's enemy, Asemu and Romary join the military a year after his departure, and are assigned aboard the Diva, at which point Asemu is given the successor to the Gundam AGE-1, the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal. Throughout the war, Asemu struggles with the fact that he is not an X-Rounder like his father and Zeheart, and develops a need to prove himself. Also adding to Asemu’s frustration are the facts that no matter how hard he tries to impress his father, Flit constantly expects more from him, and that Romary, whom Asemu is in love with, seems to show more interest in Zeheart. Woolf, Asemu’s commander and mentor helps the young pilot, by making him more aware of his own strengths and focusing less on being like his father. This allowed Desil to move in and backstab Woolf Enneacle's G-Bouncer and sent Asemu into a deep thirst for revenge. Desil was shot at by the Genonace and Adele mobile suits and retreated, after Woolf Enneacle's death, he slashed the Diva team mobile suits that Arisa, Max and Obright Lorain were piloting rendering them useless. Asemu then charged at Desil without hesitation and brutally started attacking Desil with pure determination and desire for revenge after Woolf's death, without any help from Zeheart, he had to fight Asemu, he kept firing his shots at Asemu, but kept missing, He wondered why he couldn't read Asemu's movements even though Asemu wasn't an X-Rounder like Desil, Desil missed his swipe at Asemu and he had parts of his Khronos mobile suit hacked and slashed away, while Asemu shouted his name to Desil, Desil shouted he couldn't lose and his Khronos exploded, killing him for good. After many clashes, the Vagan’s begin their final attempt to land on the Earth, in what is known as “The Battle of Nortrum”. During the battle, Woolf is killed, causing Asemu to fully embrace Woolf’s teachings about focusing on his own strengths, thus drastically improving his piloting skills. In the final stages of the battle, the Vagan’s battleship, Downes, threatens to crash into Earth, so Asemu and Zeheart team up to save the Earth, and successfully destroy the ship, but unbeknownst to the Federation forces, this allowed for the Vagan forces on board the ships escape pods to land on Dens. One year later, the Vagan forces on Earth, lead by Medel Zant, attack the Federation capital, but are intercepted by Paul Gekko Junior and his group. Meanwhile, Flit and the military arrest Prime Minister Froi Olfenoa, as he has been conspiring with the Vagan’s. The battle ends with Asemu finishing off Zant and Flit reaffirming his goal of wiping out every last single Vagan. Following this, Flit leads the military to purge the government of every last Vagan conspirator, and thus establishes a new rule for the Earth Federation. Elsewhere, it is revealed that the Vagan supreme leader, Fezarl Ezelcant, has placed Zeheart in cryogenic sleep so that he may take part in the next phase of their plan in the later future. A few years later, Asemu returns to his home colony of Tordia, where he and Romary are married in the presence of their friends and family. Characters *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Woolf Enneacle *Flit Asuno *Emily Amonde *Asemu Asuno *Yunoa Asuno *Grodek Ainoa *Arabel Zoi *Desil Galette *Zeheart Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade Battles 'Dens Federation vs. Vagan Part I' Participants *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Woolf Enneacle *Flit Asuno *Emily Amonde *Asemu Asuno *Yunoa Asuno *Grodek Ainoa *Arabel Zoi *Desil Galette *Zeheart Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade Locations *Dens *Space Winners *Dens Federation Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon